RedCurlies and FatAss
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Escrito para mi clase de literatura, por eso los ukes son chicas. Eric se enamora de la mejor amiga de Stephie, la novia de Kenneth. mientras el pobre le coquetea a la pelirroja y los unicos que lo notan son Craig y su rubia novia, El gordo y la judía tendran un romance secreto. Kyman, algo de K2, creek y Stenny.


Les traje un fic en el cual Tweek, Stan y Kyle son unas lindas chicas *o*

Habrá lemmon… si c:

Habrá personajes que casi nunca aparecen…. Quizás ¬3¬

Cartman será delgado… lo pensare, pero si será sexy e_e

Estoy puro rellenando… si TT-TT

Bueno, espero que gusten de mi fic, y disculpen por hacer a Kenny tan pervertido -.-'

Ah y recuerden… South Park Pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone (si fuera mio, puro yaoi)

**REDCURLIES AND FATASS:**

**Capitulo 1: el baño de un pub.**

Un chico de cabellos castaños, apariencia autoritaria, y subido de peso, estaba ahí, perdido en aquel pub, observando a aquella chica de cabellos rojos que acompañaba a uno de sus dos compadres. Ya se había quedado un rato hipnotizado bajo aquellos rizos cobrizos, sus tiernos ojos verdes y su encantadora sonrisa, le había estado inspeccionando un rato con la mirada, era perfecta, pero en un movimiento que la chic hizo, dejo ver una cadena que traía en el cuello, una cadena con la estrella de David. ¡ERA JUDÍA!... el joven se lamentaba, era preciosa, su tipo de chicas y se notaba que tenia carácter pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser judía? El chico odiaba a muerte a los judíos, pero tuvo que guardarse un poco los comentarios, ya que era amiga de Kenny, o quizás novia, ya no sabia por que su amigo rubio era tan pero tan pervertido y mujeriego que a sus novias las cambiaba incluso con más frecuencia que su ropa interior.

-Vamos Kenny, preséntame a Tu novia- Le dijo pareciendo amigable y sonriente, claramente si esa chica era novia del rubio, lamentablemente se la tendría que quitar, ya que para su amigo las chicas eran desechables, al igual que los preservativos, se los colocaba, los usaba y los tiraba, y aunque fuese judía, era demasiado hermosa como para dejar que Kenny le haga lo mismo que a las otras.

-No, ella no es mi novia, es una amiga.

-Lo mismo dijiste de la rubia Marjorine y de la azabache Stephie.

-Si, si Cartman, pero Stephie ahora es mi novia, esta por allá en la barra hablando con Craig, Ella es su mejor amiga, se llama Kylie.

-Un placer Kyle, Yo me llamo Eric Cartman.

-Un gusto Eric-le sonrió la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-Si, pero todos le decimos el culón por ser un grandísimo hijo de puta.

Cartman sin duda que se estaba encabriando, su amigo lo estaba dejando mal frente a la chica, y no podía responderle nada o quedaría peor, así que solo rio y fue a la barra donde estaba su otro mejor amigo Craig junto con la novia de Kenny.

-Así que engañas al hambriento de tu novio con esta cosa?

-Por que no te vas a ver si esta abierta la carnicería y te dejas de molestar hijo de puta.-le respondió Tucker con un tono indiferente.

-No gracias, puede que vea a tu madre ahí colgada y me den ganas de servírtela de almuerzo.

-¿De que habla Cartman?- preguntó Stephanie algo intrigada, en, lo que llegaron Kenny y Kyle.

-Ah no es nada-respondió Kenny- es que el muy idiota mato los padres de un muchacho y se los sirvió para comer.

-Que asco!.-exclamo Stephie.

-Que monstruo.-Grito furiosa Kylie.

-Ah, pero el muy idiota este resulto ser el medio hermano de ese pobre muchacho.-respondió Tucker.

-La ley del Karma- dijo Kenny haciéndose el interesante y pasando su brazo por el cuello de su novia.

-Se lo merece por idiota-respondió Kylie.

-Tú no te metas, judía de mierda!.-grito el castaño, sin notar lo que había dicho.

-Y tu como sabes que soy judía, culo de manteca.-se defendió la pelirroja dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-Por que la peste a judíos se nota a kilómetros.

-no tanto como la de credo apestoso.

-Cállate, que los pelirrojos como tu no tienen alma.

-Tampoco los asesinos como tú.

Vaya, el chico si que se sentía bien, la chica era apasionante, no era cosa fácil y además de ser linda, Kenny le había mencionado que era muy inteligente, que se había graduado con honores de la escuela y que estaba en su ultimo año de universidad, becada por excelencia y estudiando diseño industrial.

…

La noche transcurría y ambos solo se lanzaban miradas asesinas, en eso llegó Tweekie, La novia de Craig. Los dos se estaban besando demasiado tiempo, y es que no se veían de hace mucho debido a que la chica se dedicaba muchas horas a su trabajo en Starbucks Coffe, mientras que Craig Trabajaba en el pueblo, en la empresa que tenían con Kenneth y Eric, y a la vez estudiaba ingeniera Civil en construcción por las noches.-despéguense un rato, perras- les gritaba de un extremo de la barra de tragos un casi borracho Cartman a ambos novios que estaban besándose en la pista, pero ni se inmutaron, lo único que hizo Craig, fue levantarle el dedo medio y seguir bailando y besándose con su chica.

…

Kenny Ya estaba totalmente borracho como de costumbre, tanto así que por equivocación en lugar de entrar a vomitar al baño de los varones, entró al de las damas, donde Kylie y Stephie se estaban mirando en el espejo, y al ver al chico en el estado que estaba, le dieron un poco de agua de la llave, pero Kenny estaba tan borracho, que quiso besar a su novia, pero perdió el equilibrio ya estando tan cerca de ella y cayó sobre Kylie, Besando los labios de la mejor amiga de su novia erróneamente, Stephie entendió que se trataba de un error, puesto que ella no era celosa y estaba viendo el estado critico de su novio, pero Kylie no lo tomo así, se sintió completamente ofendida y como pudo se zafó del rubio y corrió lo más lejos posible del baño. Kenny del golpe que se dio al caer al suelo y del susto que paso al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se le quito la embriaguez de inmediato.

-Oh Stephie, ¡que hice! Creo que lo arruine.

-Kenny- la chica lo abrazó tiernamente- no fue tu culpa, yo te intente sujetar pero, no tuve las fuerzas suficientes, lo siento.

-No te disculpes Stephie, fui yo quien cometió el error, yo me debo disculpar.

-No te disculpes conmigo mi amor, hazlo con Kylie, ella era virgen de labios.

-QUE!

-que ella jamás ha besado a nadie.

-Si se lo que es ser virgen de labios, lindura, incluso se lo que es ser virgen de oreja.

-Y que es eso.

-No querrás saber como se pierde la virginidad de la oreja, créeme, se la he quitado antes a otras chicas.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a Buscar a mi amiga.

-Si.

…

Kylie caminaba sola por todo el local, estaba muy triste y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y solo quería ir a casa. Ella toda su vida imagino como sería su primer beso, quería que fuese algo mágico, con la persona que ella más amase, con algún chico que la ame, no con el novio borracho de su mejor amiga, y lo peor es que se sentía apenada por Stephie, era como su hermana y temía que se pudiese enfadar con ella. Sentía que nuevamente lloraría, cuando se encontró con el culón. El chico corrió hasta donde ella, sorprendiéndola y haciéndole saltar del susto, pero cuando ella volteo y el vio du cara, de inmediato se estremeció, algo o alguien la había dañado, y no podía permitir eso, para Eric, ella era demasiado hermosa como para que alguien pudiese atreverse a lastimarla.

-T-tu aquí?

-¿Qué te paso, mujer?

-Nada que te importe.

-Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mi, yo no te hare daño.

-Solo, solo déjame en paz.

Pero el chico no obstante, tomo su mano bruscamente y la volteo por completo, dejándola de frente a si mismo.

-Escúchame bien, judía, me vas a decir quien te hizo daño para ir y partirle la cara a ese pendejo.

-No es nada, solo me entro algo en el ojo- le verdad, ella no quería más problemas.

-¿Y en los dos ojos?, por favor… creía que los judíos eran mentirosos profesionales.-el la estaba incitando.

-Por que no me dejas tranquila al igual que todos los hombres.-comenzaban a salir sus lágrimas.

-Lo vez, fue un idiota el que te hizo daño.-su tono de voz se tornaba más dulce.

-Y si fuese así.. ¿Por qué te importa?- ya estaba llorando nuevamente.

-Por que yo…- en eso le saludo un viejo amigo, por lo que se distrajo y la dejo sola.

-No me importa- decía la chica caminando entre la gente- en todo caso, no creo que yo le importe, después de todo soy judía, de Jersey, pelirroja y horrible, jamás le gustare a ese chico, el culo gordo no se preocupa por mi, solo quiere burlarse de mi como lo hizo Kenny.

…

La chica estaba sola, veía a todos con parejas y amigos, y ella no tenia nada, ni nadie, cuando de repente vio llegar a Kenny, Craig, sus novias y a Cartman, al parecer la estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo, por que cuando la vieron corrieron todos desesperados. Y el más feliz de haberle encontrado, era Cartman, ya que no le importo tirar su trago al suelo por correr al encuentro de la muchacha de rizos rojos.

-Kylie, te encontramos-Dijo alegremente su amiga.

-S-si, t-te buscamos p-por todas p-partes, gah, c-creía que te ha-habían sec-secuestrado el ch-chupa c-cabras.- decía la rubia con un tic en su ojo y una taza de café en sus manos mientras temblaba siendo abrazada por su novio Craig.  
-Chicos, estoy bien, gracias.-dijo alegremente Kylie, intentando olvidar lo sucedido con Kenny, Pero Eric notó que aquella sonrisa era falsa, que no estaba bien y que aquella pelirroja oriunda de jersey necesitaba ayuda, que algo le había pasado y fuese o no así, él intentaría conquistarla.

continuara… tata tatan


End file.
